herofandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Atta
Atta is the Princess (later Queen) of the Ant Colony and the deuteragonist of Pixar's 2nd full-length animated feature film, A Bug's Life. She is the daughter of the Queen, the older sister of Dot and the girlfriend of Flik. She is voiced by Julia Louis-Dreyfus in the English version of the movie, and Chiara Colizzi in the Italian version of the movie. Background Atta is a beautiful crown princess ant, the first daughter of the Queen of the Ant Colony, the older sister of Dot and heir to the throne of Ant Island. During the opening of the film, she is close to inheriting the crown from her elderly mother. She is very nervous throughout the film, regarding her new-found responsibilities, and often worries about what the rest of the colony thinks about her and loves Flik. Role in A Bug's Life During the film, it is shown that she has a small crush on Flik, whereas at the beginning of the film, she does not show much appreciation for him at all, especially when she gets crushed by a stalk that Flik has cut down with his latest invention. When Flik accidentally destroys a pile of food gathered for the grasshoppers, causing Hopper, leader of the grasshoppers, to double the amount of food offering the ants must gather before the next autumn, Atta initially sentences Flik to dig in the tunnels for one month, but comes to accept his decision of going to the City to recruit some warrior bugs (assuming that Flik will not be around to cause any more trouble). When Flik returns to the island with the circus troupe he has mistakenly recruited, Atta becomes suspicious of the circus bugs and demands Flik to tell what is happening about them. However, after witnessing a nearly deadly bird attack in which Flik and the circus bugs save the life of her little sister Dot, Atta sees that the circus bugs may be warriors and warms up to Flik (and the circus bugs) as she apologizes to him for mistreatment. When Atta tells Flik that Hopper is afraid of birds, Flik kisses her and she gets touched. When the circus bugs present the plan to build a makeshift bird that can be controlled from the inside (an idea passed from Flik), Atta takes this plan and announces to the ants that they will work together to scare away Hopper should he return to the island. While the ants build the bird model, Atta's feelings for Flik seems to grow slightly stronger, and she later thanks Flik for finding the "warrior bugs," getting her antennae tangled with Flik's in the process. However, when P.T. Flea arrives and exposes the truth about the circus bugs, Atta becomes upset with Flik, and seeing him through his craziness and lies, she has him banished for good. After that, she orders the ants to put away the bird model and gather up whatever food they can find on the island, but they are unable to satisfy the quota demanded by Hopper, which leads to him taking control of the island proving that Princess Atta made a fatal mistake, she puts herself and the entire colony in danger and without Flik and the troupe, there hope of getting rid of Hopper and his gang has collapsed. That night, Flik, who has returned to the island upon hearing from Dot that the grasshoppers are going to squish the Queen after all the food on the island has been gathered, exposes the truth behind Hopper's need for the colony. Atta and all the other ants listen to Flik's monologue, and they all become awestruck to realize Flik is not only telling the truth but also intelligent and strong-minded, something she hasn't seen inside him before. When Flik is beaten up by Hopper thanks to P.T. Flea, she rushes in to protect Flik, orders Hopper and the grasshoppers to leave, and commends Flik for his courage as she helps him up. When Flik is kidnapped by Hopper, the circus bugs attempt to give chase, but it is Atta who rescues Flik from Hopper. Under Flik's instruction, she takes him across the stream where the bird's nest is located and watches worriedly as Flik deals with Hopper. When the bird catches Hopper, Atta pulls Flik to safety and they hide as the bird lowers Hopper into its chicks' beaks. Atta later makes up with Flik and allows him back into the colony. At the conclusion of the film, when the circus bugs are about to leave the island, she thanks them for giving back the colony's hope, dignity and lives and receives a rock, which has magically appeared by Manny's tricks, as a gift. When the ants laud Flik for his heroism, Atta returns her love for Flik by kissing him. The Queen then gives her crown to Atta as she is made the new Queen. Atta tosses her own tiara to Dot. As Flik says good-bye to his friends, Atta and Dot fly him to a tree root for a better view. There, Atta hold hands with Flik, her chosen mate, as they, along with Dot, wave good-bye to the departing circus troupe. Gallery Atta the worrywart.png|"Ooh! Winds died down! They'll be here soon! (Queen: Just be confident, dear. You'll be just fine!) Atta_and_the_Queen_scolding_Dot_for_trying_to_fly.png|Atta and The Queen were scolding Dot for trying to fly too early, believing she's too young as well her wings are too small. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-606.jpg|Atta not impressed with Flik's inventions--mainly due to them being more trouble than they're worth. Atta0003.png|(Grasshopper: Hey! Where's the food?!) "What did you do?! (Flik: Uh...it was an accident?") Bug_eat_bug_world_Hopper.jpg|Hopper threatening Atta. bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-1960.jpg|Atta and the council decide to accept Flik's idea to get help just as a fool's errand to get rid of him. Bug banishment.jpg|"You lied, Flik! You lied to her! You lied to the colony! You lied to ME! And like an idiot, I believed you. I want you to leave, Flik, and this time...don't come back." Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-7613.jpg|Atta has made a fatal mistake as a result of her actions of banishing Flik and Circus bugs, she puts her entire colony in grave danger and the downfall of her mother The Queen, when Hopper takes control of their island and it's her fault because of what she has done. Princess Atta protecting Flik from Hopper.jpg|Atta protecting Flik from Hopper Princess Atta standing up to Hopper.jpg|Atta standing up to Hopper Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps com-10307.jpg|Atta kisses Flik. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-10496.jpg|Flik, Atta and Dot wave goodbye to the Circus bugs. Trivia *Atta is perhaps most notable for breaking a very, very long-standing stereotype of a princess getting kidnapped and having to be rescued by a prince; in her case, she does the rescuing, her 'prince' being Flik. *Atta is similar to Princess Bala as both are ants, both are the daughter of their colony's queen (The Queen of Ant Island and The Queen Ant). Both are also the love interest of the protagonist (Flik and Z), whom they dislike at first but later reciprocate. However unlike Atta who becomes queen at the end of her film, Bala remains Princess. Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Leaders Category:Lawful Good Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Aristocrats Category:Cowards Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Egalitarian Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Hope Bringer Category:Master Orator Category:Amazons Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Successful Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Selfless Category:Officials Category:Successors Category:Monarchs Category:Protectors Category:Spouses Category:Voice of Reason Category:Loyal Category:Weaklings Category:Honest Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Stalkers Category:Control Freaks Category:Deal Makers Category:Dreaded Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Obsessed Category:Merciful Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Arrogant Category:Tricksters Category:Charismatic Category:Theatrical Heroes